Soledad
by Kmilo
Summary: Luego de que las personas que màs amaba se alejaran de su vida, el joven Yuuki Rito pierde toda esperanza de volver a amar, son embargo hay alguien que le enseñará que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad. ¿Quién será?


Soledad, eso es todo lo que sentía aquel chico en ese momento, no había necesidad de expresar nada, sus mirada lo reflejaba todo

Soledad, eso es todo lo que sentía aquel chico en ese momento, no había necesidad de expresar nada, su mirada lo reflejaba todo. Las personas que más quería en el mundo se habían ido para siempre, dejando de lado los mejores momentos de su vida en un rincón aislado en el fondo de su corazón. Las noches se habían vuelto interminables, llenas de pesadillas que martillaban su cabeza cada vez que trataba de cerrar los ojos; el recuerdo de los últimos días más felices de su vida recorrían una y otra vez su perturbada conciencia, haciendo que el alegre chico que todos conocían se transformara en joven sin vida, que apenas hablaba y cada vez menos se veía juntos a sus amigos. Se había convertido en un zombi rutinario; cada mañana a duras penas se levantaba de su cama para ir a la escuela, desayunaba con su hermana, Mikan, quien trataba de subirle los ánimos, sin embargo mientras más se esforzaba el joven más se hundía en su depresión, por lo tanto, la relación entre hermanos se había reducido a solo unas pocas palabras. Luego de su taciturno desayuno partía rumbo hacia el lugar donde menos quería ir: la escuela, lugar donde todos esos lindos recuerdos se habían convertido en la tortura de todos los días, ya que la culpa inundaba su ser cada vez que trataba de colocar un pie en aquel lugar. Es por eso que muchas veces no asistía a clases y se iba con rumbo desconocido, lo más lejos posible con tal de olvidar su pasado.

Por su parte, sus amigos cada día se preocupan menos de él, puesto que Rito mostraba menos interés en su amistad, la depresión lo había hundido hasta tal punto de olvidarse de aquellos que lo rodeaban para centrarse sólo en sí mismo. Los días que iba a la escuela Yuuki Rito apenas saludaba a sus amigos. Saruyama, su mejor amigo, buscó miles de maneras de sacarlo de aquella situación, sin embargo cada intento no era más que un paso más para alejar su amigo. No es que Yuuki no quisiese a sus amigos, más bien su miedo a equivocarse de nuevo lo hacía alejarse de ellos es por eso que muy pocas veces asistía a clases, cada vez menos intentaba interactuar con sus compañeros, por miedo a cometer el mismo error que lo hizo apartarse de las personas que más amaba. Así es que sus amigos tomaron la decisión de también alejarse, ya que no veían ninguna solución a la situación del chico. No obstante había una persona que seguía igual de preocupada de Yuuki Rito, una persona que siempre pareció distante mas siempre estaba atento a él, que siempre lo miraba de reojo, una persona que aún lo seguía amando a pesar de todo.

Desde la llegada de Lala Satalin Devil Luke, la princesa extraterrestre, la vida de Yukki Rito había dado una vuelco de 180°, desde ese instante su existencia pasó de ser un ordinario estudiante de secundaria a un heredero al trono del planeta Devil Luke, uno de los imperios más poderosos del universo, ya que la princesa se enamoró rápidamente de él, sin embargo esta situación le trajo más problemas que alegrías, puesto que si él no se casaba con Lala, el rey Devil Luke destruiría la tierra, pero lo peor de todo era que Rito estaba locamente enamorado de su compañera de clases: Sairenji Haruna. Sin importar todos lo problemas que esta situación le había traído, el joven aprendió a vivir plenamente el día a día, hizo nuevos amigos, aprendió a reconocer el valor de una amistad, sin embargo, lo que nunca logró fue a enfocar sus sentimientos y eso fue debido a que jamás se dio el tiempo para pensar que esos hermosos momentos iban en cierto punto a terminar y que una de las personas que él amaba iba a salir herida. Es por eso, que cuando ese día llegó no hizo más que vacilar, dudar y lo peor escapar de aquel futuro inevitable y es así como las personas que más quería se alejaron de él, gracias a su indecisión y cobardía, es por eso de su actual situación que cada día empeoraba.

Como cada día llegaba a su escuela, dejaba sus zapatos en su respectivo casillero y por último se sentaba en su pupitre al lado de la ventana, todo esto vigilado por una chica de largo cabello, de unos penetrantes ojos cafés y de fuerte carácter. Aquella situación se había tornado en una rutina, donde la chica lo observaba la mayor parte del día para verificar el estado de ánimo del joven, que como todos saben desmejoraba cada días más. La joven, desde que Rito comenzó su solitaria tortura, nunca dejó de preocuparse por él, nunca dejó de preguntarse cuánto estaba sufriendo, sin embargo, nunca se atrevió a acercársele ya que temía que el chico la echara de su vida como lo había con todos los demás, es por eso que se mantenía al margen de la situación. No obstante los miedos de la joven a que Yuuki Rito no pudiese soportar aquel momento lo instigara a tomar una decisión drástica, golpeaban su cabeza más fuerte llegando al punto de poder dormir en las noches y es así como en este día se prometió a sí misma que se acercaría al chico y hablaría con él mas no sabía de qué pero lo definitivamente lo haría. Es más, la joven, con mucho esfuerzo le había preparado un almuerzo, ya que Yuuki, en las horas de almuerzo, solía ir al techo de la escuela a mirar el cielo, muy pocas veces se le vio comiendo algo.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, el chico como de costumbre se fue directamente al tejado de la escuela a pasar la siguiente hora. La chica, por su parte, temerosa dejó que se fuera a su destino, puesto que sería mejor hablar con él a solas. Ya en frente de la puerta que la llevaría donde se encontraba su amado, llevaba parada en ese lugar alrededor de 10 minutos, ya que sus nervios ocasionaron una parálisis temporal que no la dejaban realizar movimiento alguno, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y sus chances de tener una conversación con el chico se terminaban, por ende, con mucha decisión levantó su brazo y abrió la puerta lentamente.


End file.
